


Broken and drugged

by NYWCgirl



Series: Taken [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Broken Bones, Escape Attempts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non Consensual Drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is taken but attempts to escape several times, so his kidnappers take different measures.





	Broken and drugged

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Wasteland’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

 

‘Walter!’

He looks up from the Sudoku booklet he has been puzzling in.

‘What is it?’

One of his men walks up to him, dragging a unconscious Neal behind him.

‘Goddammit, he tried again?’

The man nods.

‘Yeah, I found him trying to get out through the bathroom window.’

‘What? He doesn´t fit through there. We checked.’

‘Well, yeah, that is what you would think, but he was already halfway through when we caught him. Maybe we should have fed him more,’ the man chuckles.

‘So, breaking his leg didn´t have the desired effect,’ the man sighs, ‘what did you do to him?’ the man points at the unconscious form at their feet.

‘Nothing, when I pulled him from the window, he lost consciousness. I guess he fainted due to the pain in his leg. I had to stop him and he was desperate once he heard me, so all I could do was pull on his legs to get him back inside.’

Neal is waking up, because a moan can be heard.

‘Well, the leg didn´t stop him, did it? Put him back in his cell and I will take care of it.

’He watches how Neal is dragged to the other room where they are keeping him. The leg must hurt fiercely by now, but for some reason it doesn´t stop Neal from attempting to escape.He walks towards another room and takes a pouch from the cupboard. He still    doesn´t know why Neal is kidnapped. They were hired to take the guy and to sit on him, so he doesn´t really care, he only cares for the money they agreed on. He was told that Neal was a runner, but they hadn´t expected it to be this bad. Their captive tried several times. Since nothing was said about not hurting him, they had broken his leg after the second attempt. But now that also doesn´t seem to work, so he will try another tactic. He shakes his head and enters the room. Neal is on his back and seems to be awake. He is being held by his men while he ties a band around his arm. Neal starts to struggle, crying out when pain shoots through him when one of the man sits down on his legs to keep him still. When Neal seems to understand, he isn´t going to get free, he starts begging not to drug him.

‘Sorry buddy, but you are making us work too hard for our money and I am fed up, so we are going to do this my way.’

Neal keeps begging but he meticulously looks for a good vein. When he finds a good one, he injects the drugs and he can see Neal relax, his frightened gaze going unfocused. They let go of him and it is clear Neal is lost in his own world. It doesn´t take long before his eyes close and his body goes slack.He feels for a pulse and makes a mental note to check if they have enough tuff to keep Neal sedated over a longer period of time.

So be it, if this is the only way they can contain Neal Caffrey, than that is what they will do.

 

 


End file.
